Jerk Isn't A Strong Enough Word
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: A different take on Picture Perfect, which YES I am going to finish it!


**Chapter 1**

Hands roamed over hot and sweaty skin as two mouths meshed together hungrily, the two moaning as they battled for dominance of the kiss, clothing forgotten onto the floor.

Her hands slid down his chest as he lay, sitting up but clearly on bottom as she hovered over him, her long hair falling over his chest.

The sunlight streaming in through the third story apartment window made the sweat on their skin gleam but otherwise went unnoticed by the two until her lips got tired of his and ventured down his neck, tasting his skin and making him tilt his head back on a moan as she sucked lightly on his throat. She smirked against his skin.

"Right there?" She whispered seductively.

"Right there." He groaned and lay back on his back, letting her kiss down his chest and run her hands over his body. He sighed, "This is definitely a better way to relax than some stupid spa."

Her eyes flashed when she glanced up at him, "Mmm, for once you're right on something." She teased.

He chuckled, "For once?"

Her tongue traced over his skin, "There's a first time for everything."

He snorted at that and reached down, threading his fingers into her hair and pulling her head back so that she looked at him. She narrowed her eyes at him, seeing the temper in his eyes as it sparked into her own.

"Let go of my hair." She snapped at him.

He smirked, his own temper more than enough to match hers, "And if I don't?"

She snarled as she reached out to slap him. He used her hair to jerk her out of reach of his face and laughed at her. She slapped her hand onto his bare stomach and he hissed at the jolt of pain, jerking on her hair and making her gasp in pain. Her eyes flashed angrily at him and she licked her painted red lips in her anger.

"You bas-"

He sat up quickly and smashed his lips to hers, cutting her off. She growled into the kiss, the fight for dominance renewed as he released her hair and she gripped his shoulders tightly as he sat up. She twined her legs around his waist and pressed her chest to his, determined to take control of him and make him pay for pulling her hair.

His hand was pulling down the black thong she wore when the cell phone on his bedside table went off.

_**JIaSEW**_

Val Grant tapped her foot impatiently as the dial tone echoing out of the cell phone at her ear continued. She let out an angry breath as she waited. At her side stood a young, newly hired photographer.

Twenty-two year old Amy Fleming was best known for the amazing pictures of horses that she could get. Some people had said it was like the horses knew exactly what she wanted them to do to get the perfect shot and more than enough people said that they thought that she herself would have made a beautiful model with her long brown hair and stormey grey eyes, slim and fit form.

Val Grant had more than agreed with them when she hired the young photographer, but Amy had refused to become a model, saying she belonged on one side of the camera, not the other. Val had accepted that, knowing the quality of photos that Amy took and wanting them for her models. Besides, the day would come when she could persuade Amy to try out life on the other side of the camera.

Grant Models, one of the largest modeling agencies in the country, was well known for pretty models and its somewhat viscious owner. Val Grant figured that Amy Fleming would make a wonderful edition to her employees.

Currently, Val was calling the model that was supposed to have met with herself and Amy thirty minutes ago to discuss a photo shoot coming up in the next two days time. The model made the mistake of answering.

"Ty, how wonderful of you to finally answer your phone. Where are you?" Val growled into the phone.

Amy glanced up from looking at some photos she'd taken the day before at a horse show on her camera. Val glanced at her and rolled her eyes in annoyance and Amy sent her a small, sympathetic smile.

"Thank you very much, Mr Baldwin. We will meet you at Olive Garden for lunch, since you've decided to take so long and drag our discussion into the lunch hour... No, we will not be eating at a steakhouse. I do not care how eating as some 'frilly' place like Olive Garden threatens your reputation as a man, you should have thought of that before you spent your morning wasting the time of myself and Miss Fleming." With that final comment Val ended the phone call and slipped her phone into her purse and turned to Amy, "I'm sorry, Miss Fleming. If you'd allow me to buy you lunch, we may finally be able to talk to Mr Baldwin."

"Oh don't worry about buying my lunch, Mrs Grant. I'll buy mine." Amy said with her normal sweet smile.

Val smiled at her tightly, "We'll take my car, please follow me."

Amy, in her brown Justin boots and nice jeans with a blue plaid feminine button down, looked odd walking beside Val Grant in her pressed black suit and high heels.

Val was very much city, while Amy was very much country.

Following Grant to her expensive white car, Amy was very careful when she slid into the passenger seat and shut the door, then slid on her seatbelt. She was not going to so much as smudge her new boss' car.

Val backed out of her parking spot and drove off, soft classical music filtering out of the speakers in the car.

They didn't talk the length of the drive and Amy was wondering if the model would be there waiting for them. For his sake, she hoped he would be.

When they reached the restuarant, a large black truck pulled in right after them and followed them as they found a parking space, managing to park a space over from them.

_'That must be him.' _Amy figured as she shut the car door and saw a tall, lean young man climbing out of the black truck, dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He was dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans, a pair of sneakers quickly pulled onto his feet. His dark brown hair looked freshly combed and damp.

As he got closer, Amy realized he smelled like he'd just jumped out of the shower.

"How thoughtful of you to join us, Ty." Val snapped at him as she put the strap of her purse over her shoulder and lead the way towards the doors.

Amy fell in step beside her, feeling the model's eyes on her as she walked away from him. He hurried in front of them and opened the doors for them, flashing Amy a charming smile.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Grant. I got hung up at the house." He said, his voice holding a deep Southern drawl, as they walked past him and he filed in behind them.

Val hummed in disbelief and told the hostess they were a party of three. The young girl who lead them to their table sent a glance the model's way. He'd removed his sunglasses to let them hang from the collar of his shirt, revealing startling green eyes.

"Will this be alright?" She had lead them to a secluded booth towards the back.

"Perfect." Val said as she slid into one side, placing her purse beside her and giving Amy no choice but to share the otherside with the model. Somehow Amy figured he wouldn't have had it any other way.

She sat down and slid towards the window, frowning when he sat down and made sure to sit close enough beside her that his thigh pressed against hers.

"Your waiter will be here in a moment. What can I get you all to drink?" The young woman asked.

"Three different tickets and I'll have a margarita." Val told her.

The girl nodded and looked to Amy next.

"Water, please." Amy said.

"Now come on, sugar. Surely you're old enough to drink something with a little bit of kick to it? I'll have a margarita as well, please." The model said with a smirk at Amy before smiling at the young girl. She blushed and nodded before quickly going to get their drinks.

Amy frowned at him, _'Sugar?'_

"I don't drink." She told him and he raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head with a grin and turning to Grant. Amy gave him a quick scan over from the corner of her eye and had to admit that he was extremely attractive, but he seemed far too arrogant for her tastes.

"Amy Fleming, let me introduce you to Ty Baldwin. Ty, this is Amy." Val introduced and Amy offered Ty her hand to shake. She was beyond surprised when he kissed the back of her hand and winked at her flirtaciously. She jerked her hand away, feeling her cheeks flare with a blush. He grinned eagerly at her shyness.

"Well, Amy, what brought you to Grants'?" Ty asked her, crossing his arms over the table and watching her curiously. It was impossible for Amy to _not _notice the swell of his bicep against his shirt sleeve. The young man obviously kept himself in amazing shape.

"She is our new photographer. She's going to be taking the photos for your next shoot, if you show up for it." Val said to him, her eyes still full of her irritation.

Ty smiled at her easily, obviously not worried with her anger, "Now Mrs Grant, you know I'll be there. I wouldn't let you down."

"Or miss a chance to flirt with anything female." Grant said with a shake of her head.

Amy frowned at her, _'What did she mean by that? Who is he supposed to flirt with at the shoot? It's only going to be her, him, a few male assistants, and...' _Amy's eyes widened in realization, _'Surely she doesn't think he's going to flirt with me, does she?'_

A young man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked over to the booth, balancing a tray of drinks in his hands. He smiled at them as he reached their tables.

"My name is David and I'll be your waiter. But, I gotta see IDs before I can put these down." He informed Val and Ty.

Val handed over her driver's liscense and Ty did the same.

"Twenty-four, buddy boy." Ty told the waiter with a glance at Amy. She pretended she didn't see it and smiled with a polite "Thank you" as he handed over her glass of water. Ty slipped his driver's liscense back into his wallet and slid it into his back pocket before picking up his drink and taking a swig of it.

"Any idea what you guys want to eat?" The waiter asked.

Amy hastily looked down at her menu. She'd been so thrown off by Ty that she hadn't even thought of what she wanted to eat.

Val ordered an expensive pasta dish, Ty reluctantly ordered a plate of ravioli, and so Amy finally settled on a salad she wanted. David took their orders and told them it'd be right out before walking away.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" Val asked as she picked up her margarita and took a drink of it.

Amy perked, listening intently. Ty sent her a glance and a sly smile came to his lips as he watched her.

"What kind of shoot is it?" He asked Val finally.

"It's a cologne ad." Val said and Ty grinned like he'd just won the lottery.

"Is she the girl in it?" Ty tilted his head at Amy and she shot him a look.

"I'm the photographer." She said quickly, ignoring the disappointed look that crossed over Ty's features.

"You'll be alone in this one, Ty." Val told him.

He made a face, "Where's the fun in that?"

"It's a nude shoot." Val added and Ty glanced at Amy again. She didn't like the calculating look in his eyes.

"Alright." He said grudgingly. It was like he was pouting, but Amy could see a plan quickly forming in his eyes. She wasn't sure what to think of that besides the fact that she didn't think she was going to like it.

"Um, Mrs Grant," She said hesitantly.

"Yes, Miss Fleming?" Val asked.

"I've only done a few human shoots, a few weddings and a baptism. I've never done a nude shoot, I'm really not sure if I'm the best photographer to choose for that." Amy said.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll do fine. Its not hard, I promise." Ty said with a grin her way.

"Mrs Grant wants the best quality photos she can get, I don't think that as of yet I can offer the quality she wants in this particular field of photo shoot." Amy said, choosing her words carefully to make sure that she sounded professional and mature.

"Well listen to you!" Ty said with a boisterous laugh. His eyes glittered with amusement as he turned to her, "There's no reason to be scared of a nude shoot, hun. Everyone does them around here, so you're going to have to do one eventually. Why not get it over with now?"

Amy shook her head, "It may be a little bit out of my comfort zone."

"Well I can promise to be as pleasant as possible and offer any help that I can to make you feel comfortable during the shoot." Ty offered.

Amy didn't know what to think of this boy. He seemed so determined to get her to take the photos in this shoot. Why? What did he stand to gain from her taking his picture? She turned to Val.

"Miss Fleming, I would really like for you to take the photos at this shoot. I know that this is a big leap for you, going from a baptism to a nude shoot, but I have to admit that Ty is right. Many of my models enjoy nude shoots, there's no way you can work at Grants' and not do one at one time or another." Val said carefully.

Amy's heart sank, "Yes ma'am, I understand."

The conversation came to an end as David came back to their table, a large tray of food balanced on his arm. He carefully gave them their food and set down a little bowl of breadsticks before smiling sweetly and walking away.

"I guess this doesn't look too bad." Ty muttered as he warily poked at his food with his fork.

Val chuckled at her employee, "There are other good foods besides steaks, Ty."

"The ravioli here is actually really good." Amy chipped in.

Ty was only too eager to return his attention to her, "You've ate here before?"

"A few times with my family after church. I've tried the ravioli, it's really good." Amy told him. He tilted his head at her.

"So your family is really close I take it?" He asked.

Amy nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, I guess we are."

"That's nice." Ty said with a small smile. Amy was sure she saw a flash of envy in his eyes, but it was gone before she could really get a good look, replaced by an arrogance that had Amy's heart sinking. Another charming smile graced Ty's lips, "Your boyfriend has never brought you here?"

_'And here we go.' _Amy thought warily. "No boyfriend."

Ty's grin split his face and his eyes lit up gleefully, "Oh really? And why is a gorgeous girl like yourself single?"


End file.
